<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretly Broken by Koda_1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252196">Secretly Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_1012/pseuds/Koda_1012'>Koda_1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_1012/pseuds/Koda_1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Zed isn't as happy as everyone thinks he is...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dale Wells/Missy Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone so this is my first story and I'm kind of scared to put it out there so please if you like it hit that Kudos. And if you want to read more please comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zed wakes up and looks at the alarm clock for the time 11:30 P.M. is what stares back at him. He’d only gone to bed a couple of hours ago, but the yelling woke him up again. He lays in bed like usual trying to use his pillow to muffle the sounds of his parents arguing, but tonight he’s had enough. He slowly creeps out of bed and stops to check on his little sister to make sure she’s still asleep. With Zoey only being two-years-old the arguing doesn’t affect her as it does Zed, and Zed tries to shield her away from it even if she won’t remember because that’s just the type of brother he is. He creeps down the steps until he can hear what’s actually being said. </p><p>“Zora please I’m begging you don’t leave! I can’t do this without you!” yells Zevon. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t handle them. I never wanted to be a mom in the first place let alone with two kids. I can’t handle pretending to be happy anymore.”</p><p>The two stop when they hear a creak on the steps. Zed’s cover was blown. “Zed what are you doing out of bed,” Zevon asks as he tries to shield Zed away from what is happening. “I heard you arguing. What’s going on?” </p><p>“Mommy and Daddy are just talking. Why don’t you go upstairs back to bed?”</p><p>“NO!” yells Zed. “I hear you arguing every night. I’m tired of waking up to you to yelling at each other.” Zed looks straight into his mother’s eyes. “If you don’t like it here why don’t you just leave? If you never wanted to be a mommy in the first place then leave!<br/>
We don’t need you! I’ll help Daddy take care of Zoey myself!” cried Zed. </p><p>With that statement Zora grabbed her bags and walked out the door. Zed turned and hugged his dad while Zevon cried. “I’m sorry Daddy.”</p><p>After a little while Zed got the courage to ask, “Daddy what did mommy mean when she said she didn’t want us?”</p><p>“Oh Zed,” sighed Zevon. He picked up Zed and walked them to the couch. “I think it’s time to tell you a story. When your mom and I got together it was shortly after they developed the Z-bands. The zombies were still new and people were still doing research on us. One thing we didn’t know was if zombies could get pregnant or not.”</p><p>“Daddy what does this have to do with what I asked you?”</p><p>“I’m getting there Z. Anyway your mother and I were young and in love and before we talked about what we really wanted in a relationship we found out she was pregnant with you so your mother and I got married.”</p><p>“So I was an accident?”</p><p>“Yes you were, but you were a happy accident.”</p><p>“Was Zoey an accident?”</p><p>“Yes you both were, but I love you guys very much. I always wanted you to be a big brother, but your mother never wanted anymore kids.”</p><p>“Daddy,” Zed questioned with tears in his eyes. “I know you said you love us, but so did mommy. You’re not going to leave us also will you?”</p><p>“Oh Zed I could never leave you and Zoey.” Zevon wrapped Zed tight into his just as he cried for the first time since his mom walked out.</p><p> </p><p>Zed’s eyes shot open and he checked the time 1:32 A.M. It was just a dream. The same dream he had every night since that night six years ago. The night when his mom left and never turned back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update. Please hit that Kudos button if you like and want more! <br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zed is your average 16-year-old zombie boy. He’s got his two best friends Bonzo and Eliza, his awesome girlfriend Addison, an adorable baby sister named Zoey, and a wonderful dad named Zevon. If you would ask anyone in Zombietown or Seabrook who the most optimistic guy is in town everyone would point to Zed. He always has a smile on his face and is taking care of everyone around them. Except that no one knows the truth.</p><p> </p><p>No one knows that when Zed’s finally alone his smile that he holds is gone. No one knows that behind closed doors there is no happy Zed. Or when he’s alone his demons won’t leave him alone. On the outside it might look Zed is the happiest guy in the world, but if you look close enough you’ll see that the smile doesn’t really reach his eyes. No one sees that on the inside he’s slowly dying until one day he just can’t take it anymore.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>September 6th is the night Zed will never forget. No matter how hard he tries he always has the dream. The first year after his mom left was the worst. He’d been having the dream for a week straight and would wake up crying every night. The second year he tried staying up so he wouldn’t dream, but that didn’t work either. When he was 13 he got caught after a zombie mash that night and discovered that spending the night in zombie containment took the nightmares away for a night or two. So every year after that he did his best to end up there. Whether it be purposely getting caught out past curfew or destruction of property on old warehouses.</p><p>Last year wasn’t so bad because Zed had met the love of his life Addison, and with everything else going on with the Zombies joining human high school his mind was distracted.</p><p>This year though is back to the reoccurring nightmares, and they started when he, Zoey, and Addison ran into his mom.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> It started off as a normal Saturday for Zed. It was the end of August and he was starting to slip into his more depressive state, but was doing everything he could to hide it. Today he and Addison were taking Zoey and Puppy to the park and to get some Fro-yo after. As Zoey and Puppy were running around playing Zed and Addison decided to sit on a bench and talk. Everything was going great until Addison decided to ask, “Zed what happened to your mom? You guys never talk about her and I’ve never seen any pictures in your house with her in them.”</p><p> </p><p>When Zed heard the word mom he started to panic. The voices in his mind came out to torture him. All he could hear in his mind is the voices repeating over and over, “It’s your fault she left. She never wanted you anyway. You’re the reason she’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Addison waited patiently for a few minutes for Zed to answer. She looked over at him and noticed the blank look on his face so she decided to shake him. “Hey Zed,” she asked. “Zed can you hear me?” Addison shook him one more time and yelled, “ZED!”</p><p>“Huh, what?”</p><p>“Zed, you zoned out. Are you ok?”</p><p>“Oh yeah I’m fine, can we not talk about my mom right now? I’ll tell you later I’m just not ready right now.” Zed plastered a smile on his face hoping she wouldn’t notice how fake it was.</p><p>“Oh ok,” replied Addison. Dropping the subject she asked, “Ready to go get Fro-yo?”</p><p>"Babe, I’m always ready for food,” chuckled Zed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Walking back from Cherry on Top, the three were having a good time until Zoey accidently ran into an older Zombie coming out of a store.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry ma’am,” Zoey replied while turning and grabbing Zed’s hand.</p><p>“Oh it’s ok little one. It was an accident,” replied the older Zombie before looking up. “Hey Zed. How are you?”</p><p>Zed stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice. His expression became serious as he looked at the other Zombie closely.</p><p>Addison studied the other Zombie closely. She didn’t recognize the zombie in front of her, but the zombie knew Zed. And why did Zed suddenly get protective as he pushed Zoey and her slightly behind him, she thought to herself.</p><p>“Addison can you please take Zoey and Puppy home,” Zed asked. “I’ll be right behind you guys in a minute.”</p><p>"Ok,” she responded. Addison got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking Zoey’s hand and walking the two back to her boyfriend’s house.</p><p>As soon as they were around the corner Zed turned to the Zombie with a pissed off look and spat, “What do you want Zora?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>